The present invention relates to the field of microelectronics and more particularly to microelectronic patterning.
As integrated circuit devices become more highly integrated, dimensions of structures such as conductive lines and via holes and spaces therebetween are reduced. Accordingly, patterning processes are needed for smaller patterns. In the past, conventional optical lithography techniques have been used.
In optical lithography, an image of a pattern is optically projected onto a substrate by transmitting radiation through a mask including the pattern thereon. In essence, a pattern from a mask is projected onto a photosensitive material which is then developed so that the developed photosensitive material has the pattern of the mask. As the dimensions of microelectronic structures are further reduced, however, mask projection techniques may limit further reductions in pattern sizes.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need in the art for improved patterning methods and systems.